User talk:TiaAnnLenae
Talk to me.... Be my friend............Give me food...... Ships Well I have such few ships that I actually still give a damn about left on this show lol, so how about a non-Degrassi pairing? ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 20:04, June 12, 2014 (UTC) YES! I will be the Puck to your Lauren! :D ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 21:23, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hai Hey girl, I got your list and I bolded all the ships and characters I agree with. *Novas *Sellie *'Emmany' *'Fimogen' *'Sanya' *'Bhandurner' *Bhandallas *'Frankie/Zoe *'Frankston''' *'Holly J./Anya' *Owanya *Kenna *Winston/Zoe *'WInston/Maya' Total Drama *'Gwen/Trent *'LaShawnna/Harold''' Also Kings/Queens *'Zoe' *'Frankie' *Owen *Alli *'Dave' *'Jay *'Toby''' *'Hazel' *'Jane (Pre Declan)' *'Connor' *'Becky' *'Grace' Total Drama *'Gwen' *'Trent' *'Duncan' *'Bridget' *'LaShawnna' *Cody *'Lindsay *Beth *'D.J.' *Harold *'Chef''' Glee *'Tina *'Quinn''' *'Santana' *'Brittney' *'Sue' *Lauren who that is *'Emma *'Will *'Sam' *Kitty who that is *Jake who that is Faking It *'Amy' *Liam *'Shane' *'Lauren' Possible Shit List? *Neil who that is *Leo who that is Total Drama *Heather *Courtney *'Katie (dark skinned twin)' love Heather and Courtney. XD Glee *Rachel *'Blaine' EDIT: There. I fixed it, lol. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 03:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Please don't do it! You can talk to me! Just don't do it! + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 04:41, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I know that it's hard to deal with suicidal thoughts but it's not worth it! I know it seems like that it's the only way out but it will only makes things worse. I promise you that you will get through it! Whenever you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'm really sorry that you're going through a rough time. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 04:47, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Going through a tough situation isn't easy. I know that the majority of us can understand of what you're feeling. I dealt with suicidal thoughts so I can understand of what you're feeling right now. I know that it seems like it's pointless to be alive but someday soon, it will get better. I know that it sounds stupid but it will. It won't be easy but you can get through it. Whenever you need someone to talk to about anything, I'm here for you. Just please don't harm or kill yourself! It's not worth it! + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 04:56, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Don't do it, Tia. Tia, Suicide isn't the answer to your problems. If you need someone to talk to, hit me up on my talk page. Hang in there <3 Pokemonred200 (talk) 04:52, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Josh Yeah well he said in an interview that he'd only do it if someone asked him to test out human. He wouldn't just try cannibalism randomly. He said a lot of people mis understood what he meant. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 04:43, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I asked an admin to help me make it the way I wanted. Not sure how to do it myself but I'm sure if you ask an admin they'd be happy to help. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 05:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Blaine A) I have no trouble with Darren whatsoever. and B) I have my issues with it, considering he blamed Kurt for him cheating not 2 minutes later and he got kind of screechy sometimes, plus the usual "I am constipated" 'emotional' faces he gets whenever he sings. But yes, in spite of my grumbling, I didn't hate that song. Re:Kory I assume this was from you? ;) But of course, my dear! Kory would've been cute. Crazychick08 (talk) 04:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: We're Them Aw, yes. You know me so well. ;) Thank you! <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 04:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: WHAT Please keep in mind I have not caught up with Degrassi and so I'm going on season 10-13 before I "officially" make up my mind - and the truth is that I actually really like Drew outside his relationships. He's an asshole to the girls he's been with and there's no justifying him, but outside that I think he's funny and entertaining. It doesn't help that I usually think he DOES mean well, and is just an oblivious, thoughtless twit. Blaine KNOWS he's fucked up and hurting people - he just doesn't give a shit. Drew usually isn't immediately aware he's hurting people. But really? Most of his king points are from things that made me laugh. Or his bro moments with KC, Dave, Dallas, and Adam. Or Drianca. I DO love me some Drianca. Crazychick08 (talk) 05:09, January 22, 2015 (UTC) There we go! I don't like Winston but I see how people can. I've just been done with him for a while so I've kinda been waiting for my excuse to put him on the shit list (well, not so much WAITING for it as having faith it would happen). Winston >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Blaine though. Crazychick08 (talk) 05:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Tristan (He's an overdramtic, whiny little shit but I find him compelling for some reason and so enjoy watching him) >> Winston >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>mud>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>dogshit>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>toxic waste >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Blaine. Crazychick08 (talk) 05:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) THIS. I know he's a prick, but he has a LOT of potential in there somewhere. Also, I am cool with either, but if it's all the same to you, I prefer LeShawna. Crazychick08 (talk) 05:57, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Quinntina duet! I KNOW IT WAS THERE FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS. I'M MAD IT WAS CUT OFF THOUGH. DAMMIT BECKY. >:( I liked Sory! Sam was so sweet to him. And I loved that Satana/Rory fic you sent me. SO sweet. Crazychick08 (talk) 03:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I know right?! Ugh, Faberry. Don't get me started. They're passable as friends, but they just would not work as dates. Quinntina on the other hand... Crazychick08 (talk) 03:55, January 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: BE MY FRIEND Hey, sorry it took so long to respond. I just got back my internet today haha. But you seem like a lovely person and I'd love to talk more! Also, my page is awful and hasn't been updated since like the summer. XD BeMySomeone 22:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Owanya and Sellie I'm Owanya with Karen already, but OMG YES. I LOVE SELLIE. If you'll be Sean, I'm cool with being Ellie, if that works? Crazychick08 (talk) 01:13, June 7, 2015 (UTC) My babies. <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 01:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Best TNG ship? Best TNG ship. I love them so much it's a little hard to handle. Crazychick08 (talk) 01:22, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I think Dani and Yazzy are Bianca/Fiona, but I don't think Bianca and Clare is open. And anything with my baby girl Bianca is fine by me! Crazychick08 (talk) 01:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Gah, no, I mean I think they ARE. My bad. XD Crazychick08 (talk) 01:31, June 7, 2015 (UTC) PERFECT! <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 01:40, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Robin/Lily I think Lauren and Sarah are Robin/Lily! Sorry girl. :( Crazychick08 (talk) 03:55, June 7, 2015 (UTC) XD It's okay. We'll find other ships. Crazychick08 (talk) 03:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Izzy and Alec YES I would love to be Izzy and Alec but were using the actors from the TV show and not from the movie [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 00:50, June 9, 2015 (UTC) fisters hu there, i see you like the fosters, do you use tumblr? maybe we can chat about teh fosters sometime in the fosters wikia chat--Balmz (talk) 16:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kendall and Maddie I'll take Kendall, since I know you love Maddie (I think more than me xD). But if you want Kendall, she can be yours. :) CamilleA05 ♥ I'll be your family 21:13, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Omg, same! I didn't start getting into it until about season two, but I've loved it ever since. Maddie, Kendall and Kalani are my faves. <33 I really miss Brooke and Paige tho. CamilleA05 ♥ I'll be your family 21:20, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Agreed! I didn't mind Kelly too much, but ugh, I couldn't stand Christi. She always had to make a side ways comment toward Maddie. I mean, she claimed not to have anything against her, but I think she definitely habored a little jealousy. I felt bad for Chloe because she was stuck in the middle of it. :/ YASS, QUEEN SHAILENE. ♥ I've loved her since the Secret Life of the American Teenager, tbh. That show was so badly written and did nothing to showcase her true talent, but I think she's really come a long way since then. I'm so happy she's made her break through. <33 CamilleA05 ♥ I'll be your family 21:51, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Gifs Which gifs do you mean? Crazychick08 (talk) 00:08, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Ohhhh. I'm sorry bae, I didn't make those. I THINK Sarah or Yazzy did. I'd just ask on main if someone wouldn't mind making them for you. I'm sure nobody will mind you asking! No harm in just questioning. And OMG I'm so sorry. I'll be right on to deal with him. Be right there. Crazychick08 (talk) 00:18, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Boxes Put them in a < tabber > and then put |-| and whatever you want to label the box beside it. Close with a < / tabber >. Crazychick08 (talk) 02:31, June 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Mall I know ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 21:12, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kenlos Carlos [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 21:03, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: signature I made my own custom signature, lmao. I could make you one, too, if you want. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, well, I need to ask you stuff like, do you want it in a little box like mine or just regular text? What colours do you want it to be and what do you want the quote to say? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:32, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sue/Becky OMG Lets! Crazychick08 (talk) 02:19, June 20, 2015 (UTC) yo I'm already that with Alex. Maybe something from Glee? Sarah (talk) 21:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm down with that~ (I think the title of the page should be user1-user2 friendship cause i'm picky xD) Sarah (talk) 21:29, June 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ugly It's fine. It's been a lot more heated than this. Humans would be no where without different opinions. ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 02:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) re:ship yes I love them!<3 Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 00:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) same xD I've mostly been focused on the clothes tbh haha Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 00:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Victorious movie Ahhh, fuck. This means I have to watch more of it. Gaaaag. Crazychick08 (talk) 03:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Coelaegie You can surprise me, I don't have any specific in mind. xD Sarah (talk) 18:18, July 7, 2015 (UTC) collage surprise me based on stuff I have on my page I guess. Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 18:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Collage Just a select few of my favorite female characters: Haley James Scott, Clarke Griffin, Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, Dayanara Diaz, Allison Argent, Jal Fazer, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings. Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 18:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: ZAYA omg, i'm like the biggest zaya fan here i think :D. i captain them ^_^. i ship triles too :O ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 01:40, July 8, 2015 (UTC) you captain triles? that's good that someone else ships them. i thought i was the only one ngl ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 01:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi! Well, hello there! Nice to meet you Tia :3 I'm Damian, but most people just call me Dami. As for the man on my profile, that is my husband Kim Namjoon, aka Rap Monster from the k-pop group Bangtan Boys (BTS) :D. And yes, he's absolutely gorgeous ♥_♥. ♥[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 00:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: lost for words Thank you Tia ♥. I'll be fine, so no need to worry. It means a lot that you care tho ^_^ ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 02:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes! I approve! ♥ ''catie'' ♥ ''at last I see the light.'' ♪ 19:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's all good :) [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 05:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: YAY!!!! THANKS TIA <33333333 And sadly, no. I'm sorry bae :( but they were horrible in s14 imo. I shipped them SO HARD in s13 tho! But Matlingsworth is life :3 BeMySomeone 21:03, July 14, 2015 (UTC) zayaaa we do sometimes...we also hate on matlingsworth. ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 23:26, July 14, 2015 (UTC) i don't even know tbh. i copied it from someone else and added my own things to it :o ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 23:35, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: that rly long message I don't think you sounded like an asshole at all. But did you read the full post I made? I talked about being overweight at one point and coming from a family that's predominantly on the heavier side. I actually said it hurt worse to be treated badly for being overweight than it did underweight because of society's disgusting standards and the world's warped perception of beauty (which was usually misogynistic). I also literally got ten minutes of sleep the previous night and I felt like...well, the best way to describe it is like when someone has too much coffee and they're already-scattered brained and messed up to begin with (I have insomnia, ADHD, and Asperger's Syndrome so ''YIKES''). So I was adding irrelevant things and my thoughts were REALLY choppy, jittery, and incoherent, which is why I put "ignore" on the post. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. And I'm really sorry if I offended you and came off as "bUT sKinny ppl hav it bad too!!!11" Honestly, the hate that skinny people get is NOTHING compared to people who are literally bullied into eating disorders and feel anxious to even leave the house in their favorite outfit because of how they think society will view them. But anyways, in terms of ships...How about Brooke and Maddie from Dance Moms (if you're okay with that and aren't that with someone already)? ♥ Demi I left a love note 16:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have cable so I can't watch the episodes when they premire and have to skip around episodes/seasons ;w; I'm fine with either though because I love them equally. ♥ Demi I left a love note 16:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Mmm Yeah it's wuddup-oprah THESE ARE THE DAYS I AM BLESSED I AM A NIALL GIRL ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 05:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I actually can't tbh since I have no ask box ❤Lizzy❤ this moment, we own it 06:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) yo Lmao, no. Media outlets were getting on Nicki's ass for by using an obnoxious picture of her and one of Taylor that wasn't and Janet Mock from MSNBC started a trend by using a vice versa picture like the one you posted. Sarah (talk) 13:59, July 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Zig Novak Oh, it's okay, Tia! I understood where you were coming from. :) CamilleA05 ♥ I'll be your family 02:59, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Zig Novak I think it's fine to write as as Former Attraction for now. I feel like we will know within the next couple episodes if he does or doesn't like her anymore. It still hasn't been addressed for some reason in the show. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 05:58, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with keeping it there, but I don't think anything is official until he directly addresses his feelings for Zoe. He hasn't interacted with her in a while, so everything we are all saying is speculation right now. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 00:51, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey~:) Hello! You seem cool. I like a non-overdramatic wikia person. :) And you ship Zaya. That's a plus. BWDestination (talk) 03:17, July 31, 2015 (UTC)BWDestinationBWDestination (talk) 03:17, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ! OMG HEY ❤Lizzy❤ the ghost of you keeps me awake 20:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) its been quiet for a couple of weeks now tbh ❤Lizzy❤ we're looking down on the clouds 22:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) nah i don't think that's the reason. im just thankful for the quietness. ❤Lizzy❤ we're looking down on the clouds 15:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) sup hello darling! i've been good tbh. school's been kicking my ass lately but thats about it. never take AP US History. It's a pain in the ass. ❤Lizzy❤ we're looking down on the clouds 03:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Take Dual Enrollment History if your school offers it. I heard its so much better plus college credits ❤Lizzy❤ we're looking down on the clouds 00:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) gross wtf ❤Lizzy❤ we're looking down on the clouds 18:24, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Tia!!! You're such a great friend and I always have a good time when I'm with you. You'll forever be my twinnie ^_^ Hope you have an amazing Christmas!! :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori']] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 14:42, December 24, 2015 (UTC)